godsngloryfandomcom-20200213-history
Generals
Most combat in the game requires either the player's hero or a general to be present. The one notable exception is on the wall, where you can have an army without a hero or general. These are your army's leaders, but they also take part in combat. Each has unique abilities, and they never die. Each player will start the game with their hero. Generals can be recruited and managed in the tavern. Generals are each of a specific type (melee, ranged, magic) which determines what type of damage they do and what equipment they can use. Generals have 2 basic abilities and a 3rd ability which is only available if the general is blessed in the tavern. When recruited, the general will be blessed immediately. They will also have one more 8 hour blessing available which can be used at any time after the initial blessing expires. Following the free 8 hour blessing, generals can be blessed in the tavern for 2 days for varying amounts of tablets, depending on the general. HERO Players begin with the hero. His statistics and abilities can be customized, unlike the generals. The hero is managed by clicking on his portrait in the upper left of the screen, not in the tavern. No, you can not change his character model or portrait, sorry! NORTHERN PRINCESS Northern Princess is the first general available. She is a magic type, dealing magic damage and capable of equipping only magic equipment and weapons. She is able to blast all enemies, slow them down, and, when blessed, freeze enemies in place. RIGHTEOUS ONE Righteous One specializes in battling demons. She is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. She is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. She is able to prevent demons from using their abilities, deal extra damage to demons, and, when blessed, deal damage to all enemies, including bonus damage to demons. WOLF GUARD Wolf Guard is the first premium general available, purchasable only with crystals. He is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. He is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. He is able to boost his own attack power, hold a weapon in each hand, and, when blessed, summon 3 wolves to attack the enemies. SATYR HUNTER Satyr Hunter, as the name not-so-subtly implies, specializes in hunting satyrs. He is a ranged type, dealing ranged physical damage and able to equip only dexterity armor and ranged dexterity weapons. He can grant stun and sleep immunity to your units, deal critical damage to satyrs, and, when blessed, attack all satyrs in the enemy army. CATCHER Catcher specializes in attacking beasts. He is a melee type, dealing close combat physical damage. He is capable of equipping strength armor, and any (strength or dexterity) close combat weapons. Beasts will ignore the beast hunter unless he is the only target remaining. He can snare targets and, if blessed, throw nets at them, each of which is more effective on beasts. KEEPER OF THE DEAD FIRE Keeper of the Dead Fire is a premium general, purchasable only with crystals. He is a ranged type, dealing ranged physical damage and able to equip only dexterity armor and ranged dexterity weapons. He can burn enemy corpses and choose a target to drain life from, both of which will heal the keeper. When blessed he can cause a poison explosion, damaging all enemies. RENEGADE Renegade is the final general, available with a level 16 tavern. He is a premium general, purchasable only with crystals. He is a magic type, dealing magic damage and capable of equipping only magic equipment and weapons. He can blast 3 targets with fire or, when blessed, call pillars of fire on all enemies. When placed in the back row he will use ranged attacks and be granted bonus magic attack and magic defense. When in the front row he will use close combat attacks and have bonus hit points and armor.